Vihaan sitä, että rakastan sinua
by Puuroseina
Summary: !TARINA BY SEYCHIE DEVIANTARTISTA, HÄNELLE KAIKKI OIKEUDET! Luvalla laitettu. OS, RusFin/IvanTino


Oli kuolemanhiljaista. Ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi liikkunut, tai päästänyt pientäkään ääntä. Pöly ja tuhka leijailivat ilmassa. Niiden seurassa vaelsi kylmänkalsea usva joka verhosi alleen kaatuneet sotilaat.

Se oli päättynyt. Sota.

Vaan vielä jossain vaelsi nuorukainen, isänmaansa taivaansinisessä univormussa, aseet olallaan ja tappion tuomat sekavat ajatukset mielessään.

"Anteeksi, Karjala, anteeksi", sanoi nuorukainen, ääneti toisti samoja sanoja itselleen. Mieluummin hän olisi ollut kuollut, aivan sama, oliko Helvetissä vai Taivaassa, mutta hän tahtoi olla kuollut. Sillä ei yksikään mies, yksikään sotilas tahdo elää tappion kärsineenä.

Hän oli Suomi. Tuhansien järvien ja kuusimetsien hallitsija, Tino Väinämöinen. Omatunto silvottuna ja raajat ontuen hän asteli nyt yksin kohti tuomiotaan. Hän oli tuottanut pettymyksen. Hän oli menettänyt "käsivartensa", sisarensa Karjalan.

Vaan nyt nosti Suomi katseensa, sillä vaikka hän ei tuntenut melkein mitään, aisti hän toisen eloonjääneen läsnäolon. Usvaverhon läpi saapasteli häntä kohti tumma varjo. Suomi kurottautui varjoa kohti, halusi koskettaa sitä.

Mutta sitten hän veti kätensä pois. Häneen tuijottivat jäänsinertävät silmät, jotka muistuttivat pieniä lasipalloja. Silmät jotka hän olisi tahtonut repiä irti ja rikkoa tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

Venäjä. Mies, joka olisi kokonsa ja raivokkuutensa puolesta voittanut täysikasvuisen karhun. Mutta ei hän ollut karhua voittanut, vaan Suomen. Eikä Venäjä ilmaissut raivoa, vaan katsoi Suomea lempein silmin. Se oli Suomen mielestä jopa kammottavaa. Mutta hän oli oppinut olemaan pelkäämättä Venäjää. He olivat tunteneet toisensa niin pitkään.

"Tulitko nauramaan minulle?"

"Miksi niin kuvittelet, Tino?"

"Näen sen sinun kasvojesi sarkastisesta ilmeestä. Tuo katse ei ole todellinen."

"Se mikä on todellista, on sitä, mitä et halua kokea. Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Tunnet syyllisyyttä Karjalan takia."

"Sinä olet arvoton mainitsemaan hänen nimensä."

"Ja sinä olet huono häviäjä."

Suomi ei tahtonut uskoa Venäjän sanoja. Kipu raastoi hänen kehoaan. Jos hän olisi kyennyt, hän olisi hyökännyt Venäjän kimppuun, vaikka tiesikin sen johtavan välittömään kuolemaan. Se kaikki tuntui kovin merkityksettömältä verrattuna siihen mitä Suomi oli joutunut kokemaan.

Hän ei kyennyt puhumaan enää sanallakaan. Uupuneena ja vasten tahtoaan hän kaatui polvilleen Venäjän jalkojen juureen. Hän tiesi hetkensä koittavan. Voittaja sai tilaisuuden viedä Suomen katkeran elämän päätökseen. Suomi valmistautui nyt siihen kuinka hänen elämänsä juoksisi tuhansina valokuvina hänen silmiensä edestä.

Mutta sitä ei koskaan tapahtunut. Sisimmässään Suomi oli hämillään, kun jättikokoinen mies kyykistyi hänen eteensä. Vahvat kädet kietoutuivat Suomen ympärille.

"Miksi tässä, miksi nyt? Miksi, Ivan? Oletko järjiltäsi?"

Suomi ei pyristellyt vastaan Venäjän silittäessä hänen selkäänsä. Ei siksi etteikö hän olisi kyennyt riuhtomaan itseään irti. Hän ei halunnut. Venäjän syli tuntui yhtäkkiä niin turvalliselta ja lämpimältä.

"Vaikka saisin Karjalan, vaikka saisin jopa Saimaankin, en silti saisi sitä mitä todella tahdon." Venäjä kuiskasi.

"Mitä sinä tahdot, Ivan?" Suomi kysyi ennen kuin tajusikaan.

Ei kuulunut vastausta. Venäjä veti mustat hansikkaat pois käsistään. Hänen karheat kämmenensä koskettivat hellästi Suomen poskia. Suomi jähmettyi tajutessaan kuinka he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Venäjän kasvot lähenivät, Suomen hengitys katkesi.

Sitten kuuma aalto levisi hänen huulistaan aina varpaisiin saakka. Venäjä suuteli Suomea pitkään ja hartaasti. Suomi sulki silmänsä ja laski kätensä Venäjän reisille, samalla kun mies kietoi toisen kätensä Suomen vyötärölle ja veti tämän lähelleen.

Suomi tunsi häpeää siitä, kuinka ainoastaan se yksi suudelma sai hänet unohtamaan kaikki pahat asiat joita Venäjä oli hänelle tehnyt. Hän ei tahtonut lopettaa. Tapa jolla Venäjä kosketti hänen kivusta lamaantunutta kehoaan, olisi toisessa tapauksessa saanut Suomen haluamaan yhä lisää.

Hän rakasti Venäjää. Ja vihasi. Vihasi sitä että rakasti häntä ja päinvastoin. Ei siis mitään logiikkaa. Mutta tarvitseeko rakkaudessa ollakaan sellaista?

"Mitä sinä tahdot, Ivan?"

"Tahdon sinut."


End file.
